The present invention relates to a wheelchair. It finds particular application in conjunction with a clamp for attaching a wheelchair component to a wheelchair frame and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Wheelchair components (e.g., seatbacks) are typically mounted to H-shaped back frames. Tubular clamps are commonly used for securing sides of a seatback to respective vertical bars of the H-shaped frame. Center mounted seatbacks using only a single tubular clamp to a horizontal bar of the H-shaped frame of the wheelchair may offer a relatively simpler and more attractive appearance. However, providing only a single mount for securing the seatback to the wheel chair frame may result in rotational movement of the seatback that does not offer the desired stability to a user of the wheelchair.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method for mounting a wheelchair component to a wheelchair frame.